Inseparable
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: All strong bonds start out as friendship... but do they last when things start getting strange? (AU after NXT: TakeOver: The End)
1. Can't The Past Stay Dead?

_**10/16/07, ECW/SmackDown Tapings…**_

" _Mandy, Miz and John Morrison might want to go to a local pub and down a few to try to forget the outcome of that match…" Joey Styles said when ECW came back from its commercial break and the end of the match replayed, showing Kane tossing Mike into John and causing John and Amanda's heads to collide and Amanda to hit the mat outside._

" _I'm sorely tempted to…" Amanda muttered._

" _Hey? You sure you're alright, kid?" Mike asked, turning to the tiny diva who had a bluish purple bruise on her head as a result of the initial impact and a concussion from the fall itself._

" _Yeah, just a bit sore…" Amanda responded as they sat down on a crate… and then John Morrison showed up for the next scripted part, shoving Mike._

" _What the hell was that?!" John yelled._

" _The hell was what?!" Mike shouted. He didn't really want to because of Amanda's head injury but had to._

" _What do you mean?! You lost!" John responded._

" _You lost!" Mike shouted._

" _You got beat!" John retorted as Amanda tried to intervene._

" _You ran into me and Mandy, I had Kane right where I wanted him!" Mike yelled._

 _The arguing continued… until Amanda smacked a steel chair against the crate, stopping it._

" _Now this might get us into a hell of a lot of trouble but I only know one way of settling this before Cyber Sunday. You two, a match, tonight." Amanda said._

" _A match tonight?!" Mike exclaimed._

" _Yeah, a match tonight, you heard the kid!" John responded._

" _I just got chokeslammed by Kane! Screw that!" Mike said, turning to leave… and then turning back and punching John a lot harder than the script said to and crouching down. "Tonight? You're on." He growled before leaving with Amanda._

" _Mandy? You sure you're alright?" Mike asked once they were in the locker room._

" _Yeah. But I think you broke his jaw back there." Amanda responded as Mike cradled her tiny face in his hands._

" _Sweetheart, you've got a concussion and a big bruise on your head… I know you're trying to be independent but you don't have to be afraid to need anyone. Okay? I'm not leaving your life, I promise." Mike whispered, him pulling Amanda into his arms and the two embracing each other…_

 **Present time…**

All three heads shot up as soon as they heard Amanda snickering, despite her trying not to… it was her, Finn, Samoa Joe and Corey filming a promo for the upcoming NXT: TakeOver: The End pay per view and Amanda just couldn't help it when Finn said that Joe had been bitching and screaming about the title shot he felt like he was entitled to.

"Sorry, guys." Amanda whispered through her attempt to cover her laugh, Finn smiling and resting his left hand on Amanda's right thigh.

The promo continued as scripted and once it was over, Amanda slowly sipped some water to try to calm her nerves.

"You think they're mad?" Amanda asked when she noticed the looks mixed of tense and confused on Corey's and Joe's faces, Finn resting his left hand on her right shoulder.

"No, of course not. Character's been broken before on Tv, it wasn't intentional. I said something that made you laugh." Finn answered, his hand trailing down Amanda's arm and lightly wrapping around her right hand.

"They either don't realise it or they do and won't let anyone in on it." Joe said quietly.

It was at the pay per view a week later that things went haywire. Amanda climbed up the cage and Joe stopped and turned to her, shouting for her to get down from the cage wall… but Finn was having trouble getting back up and she had a feeling it wasn't scripted, Amanda climbing higher and into the ring itself.

When she wouldn't climb down after that and stayed on the wall to continue to distract the Samoan Submission Machine, Joe shook the cage and Finn and the referee Mike Chioda tried to stop him… Amanda hung on tightly but she lost her grip the seventh time Joe shook the cage and fell, landing the wrong way.

Her right ankle gave out and she couldn't get back up… Finn crouched down and cradled her face in his hands.

"Get the fucking medics out here!" Joe yelled.

"Lift the cage and get the medics out here, now!" Chioda shouted, the ringside crew doing so as Finn picked Amanda up into his arms and instinctively tightened his grip on her as Joe walked to them.

"Timpiste a bhí ann, Finn." Amanda said quietly.

"Tá tú fós gortaithe, cailíní." Finn responded.

Joe knew then and there that he had screwed up.


	2. Crazy Damn Night

_**6/4/02, Biltmore Hotel...**_

 _Kurt opened his eyes when he heard nearly inaudible cries in the hallway, stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was startled to find a badly shaken 11 year old Amanda curled up in a ball and crouched down to her._

" _Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" Kurt asked._

" _There's something… in the room that woke me up and I couldn't find John... I don't want to go back in there." Amanda responded shakily, Kurt pulling the small girl into his arms and letting her bury her teary face into his left shoulder as she clung onto him._

 _Standing up with her in his arms, Kurt looked up and for a split second, he thought he saw a small toddler in a white dress that was soaked, the toddler's head bleeding… he took a few steps towards her but stopped when the young girl in his arms let out a sharp scream._

" _No! That's the ghost, that's Abi… she's angry at me!" Amanda cried, Kurt trying to comfort her… but then he saw the small hand shaped bruises on her neck and took her to his room and saw his tired wife waking up._

" _Kurt, Mandy, what's wrong?" Karen asked, standing up and walking to them, her left hand resting gently on Amanda's back._

" _I'll explain it tomorrow but something frightened her." Kurt said, Karen nodding._

 _But when the sun was up and Amanda had slipped away as Kurt and John were talking, she ended up in the stairwell… and found an older version of Abigail, definitely not the toddler she had encountered last night._

" _Why do you keep doing this to me?!" The 4'8" brunette asked, hands clenched in fists of rage._

" _Why?! Because you're living a life that was stolen from me! That's not fair!" Abigail yelled, the 7 year old ghost looking at her in fury._

" _No, what's not fair is you haunting me over something neither of us could control! It's damn well gonna stop!" Amanda responded, gripping Abigail by her arm, taking her over her knee and spanking her three times like she had seen her neighbors do to their kids whenever they acted out._

 _She hated this, she felt like the bully on the playground… it also startled her because Abigail felt so real._

 _Amanda let go of Abigail, who was crying._

" _I didn't want to do that… but you need to stop tormenting me. I'm sorry you're dead but I didn't even know you when you were alive…" Amanda said softly, tears streaming down her own face._

 _But as she turned to leave, Abigail jumped on her and Amanda screamed in pain as Abigail's teeth sunk into her shoulder before Abigail used all the strength in her ghostly body to toss the older girl down the stairs._

 _John's and Kurt's heads snapped up when they heard Amanda screaming in pain and ran to her, John cradling her into his arms as Kurt called 911._

 _Amanda didn't explain any further than just her falling down the steps, John believing her because he didn't want her any more traumatized than she was._

 _But Kurt knew better… he had seen Abi after all…_

 **Present time…**

"Yep, right there… cracked it, just gonna need an orthopaedic boot for now." Dr. Amann said after looking at the x-ray of Amanda's right ankle.

"Damn it, there it goes." Amanda muttered, Finn a bit confused. "I was scripted to win the Money In The Bank match in nearly two weeks, make history as the only female competitor in it too… it was a surprise, I was gonna tell you after the pay per view tonight." She explained, Finn seeing a disappointed expression on her face and lightly running his fingers through her slightly disheveled collarbone length hair.

"It'll be alright, Mandy. These things just happen to us from time to time." Finn said quietly, trying to make Amanda smile by tickling her.

It worked for a few seconds and then they headed back to their locker room to clean up.

Sleep was easy enough at the hotel later… but it was a little after 4 in the morning that Amanda's sixth sense set off alarm bells.

Amanda slowly opened her hazel eyes, seeing Finn watching her… but instead of the bright blue eyes she knew all too well, dark blue, almost black ones were staring at her as Finn's right hand lightly stroked her hair.

"Finn?... are you okay?" Amanda managed to ask, a bit startled.

"You're hurt… again." Finn whispered… but it didn't sound like him, the tone was off.

"It was… an accident…" Amanda responded, trying to move her right foot but she only managed to move her toes.

"I heard you crying in your sleep…" Finn said, carefully taking Amanda into his arms and settling her to his right side… he brushed the tears away that Amanda didn't know she had as she looked at his eyes.

They were hypnotic to her… but she had a feeling that either they weren't human or the darkness of the room made them look like that.

Amanda was no stranger to the strange things no one paid attention to though… it had been so long since then without any kind of incident however.

As she watched Finn sleeping again, Amanda remembered what Becky had said once about there being another side to Finn that not too many people knew about… was this was she meant?

Amanda let sleep overtake her though not exactly by choice… the next time she was awake, it was nearly noon.

"You needed your sleep…" Finn said, Amanda looking at him… everything was normal, the blue eyes and gentle voice were there again. He noticed Amanda flinch slightly when he touched her but chalked it up to the trauma of last night.

But then he saw the look in her eyes.

"Devitt won't hurt you, lass." Finn said after helping Amanda sit up. "He's just… curious about you, I'm sorry that he scared you. Sometimes when I wear the paint, he's in control." He said, lightly cradling Amanda's face in his hands.

"Like last night? When you gripped onto me, that was… both you and Devitt?" Amanda asked, Finn nodding.

"I think… this might've caught his attention at first." Finn replied, lowering his hands before holding Amanda's left hand in his right one and tracing his fingers on his left hand over the scar on Amanda's palm.

Amanda normally hated it when anyone tried to touch her scars… but she knew Finn well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her and from his assurances, neither would Devitt.

Devitt was still a mystery to her though…


	3. Open Up Secrets

_**Six weeks earlier…**_

" _You really didn't have to shove me out of the way of that chokehold." Finn said as his hands lightly cupped Amanda's face, Amanda still taking slow steady breaths._

" _Joe is not the calmest of people at times… but something seemed a bit off out there, he looked like he wanted to snap your neck." Amanda responded._

" _He's starting to scare you, isn't he?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding._

" _Something is changing… and I don't like the feeling I'm getting from it." Amanda responded._

 _Out of the view of them, Chris Benoit was watching… ever since he could no longer physically interact with the world, he had taken to watching over his friends and family…_

 **Present time…**

After Finn had told Amanda about Devitt, Amanda finally opened up about Abi… he had dealt with angry spirits and ghosts before so he knew what to do.

"Something's prevented Abi from leaving." Finn said.

"But I haven't seen her since that night…" Amanda responded before she remembered something. "Shane and Marissa's middle son, Kenyon… he's nearly the same age as I was then. Maybe we could ask him if anything strange has happened." She said.

"Best that we ask him, don't want Natasha scaring him." Finn agreed, helping Amanda up to her feet and bracing her by wrapping his arm around her back.

"He's a lot like his dad, he doesn't scare easily… but yes, it's best that we ask him, he knows us like his own family." Amanda said, checking her phone for Shane's number… only to hear him outside the door.

She headed over carefully and opened it, the two hugging.

"I thought you had some meeting you couldn't get out of." Amanda said after she and Shane let go and she was sat down again.

"Steph could handle it." Shane replied, jumping back as he and Amanda saw the brief change from blue to black in Finn's eyes. "Oh… I guess he's told you about Devitt as well as Natasha." He said.

"Yeah… as for why you never told me about Natasha, probably for the same reason I never went into much detail about Abi." Amanda replied.

"Terrifying concept and hardly what most people would even believe." Shane said.

"Damn right it is… thing is, I never saw Abi again after she went crazy and tried to murder me." Amanda said, the power surging. "Every damn summer, it starts earlier." She muttered… before Shane pulled her out of the way as a lamp flew at them.

"Abi, cnag é amach!" Finn said.

"I don't think she's gonna knock it off anytime soon." Shane responded.

"She's been scaring Declan, Kenyon and Rogan, hasn't she?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, for a while now… new tactics though, she's plaguing their dreams. Declan has even started refusing to go to bed at all because she's creating nightmares every night." Shane answered.

Amanda pursed her lips, Finn and Shane seeing that she was fuming at the news of her godsons being terrified.

"That ghost bitch is in for hell now." Amanda said, the lights flickering again. "You think you're so tough to think you can fuck with those kids, Abi?! Your sorry ghost butt is in for it!" She growled, the lights returning to normal.

"I think she's gone for now, Mandy." Finn said.

"Where to though?" Amanda muttered.

At the same time down the hall, Alexa bolted upright and snapped her eyes open after a loud thud had hit the wall. She looked, seeing the hotel room table on the floor and a message on the wall that read, **'Who's mind can I** **fuck with?!'**... and Alexa assuming that she was being pranked and turning angry, dialing Amanda's number.

"What now, Alexa? We're dealing with something that doesn't concern you." Finn answered instead, Alexa turning infuriated.

"Abi's messing with the wannabe Harley Quinn?" Shane asked, Amanda trying not to laugh at Shane comparing Alexa to Harley.

"Who the hell is Abi?!" Alexa demanded.

"Why the fuck would you give a fuck?" Amanda responded.

"Because if she's pranking me, I wanna bloody know!" Alexa answered.

"If you must know, she's a child spirit hell bent on revenge." Amanda said, Alexa dissolving into uncontrollable laughter for about two minutes. "It ain't fucking funny, Alexa. You've never dealt with ghosts?" She replied.

"Next thing you'll tell me is that you're psychic like Shawn Spencer." Alexa said sarcastically.

"One, Psych is one of my favorite shows and second, you can't physically see Abi because your mind is closed off!" Amanda replied.

"Now you're talking in the Matrix!" Alexa responded.

"How the hell does Nia put up with you?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"When the brand split and draft happen next month, you're the one putting up with that pint sized terror, Shane. Just don't let her go all Fatal Attraction on you." Finn said, Alexa turning infuriated again and hanging up. "Well that shut her up." He said, setting the phone down.

After getting ready for the day, the three met up with Declan at Full Sail University, seeing the ring still set up.

"Still not fully used to it, kiddo?" Amanda asked as she and Declan hugged, the 12 year old just a few inches taller than herself.

"Takes time… I like being bigger than you." Declan said, with a chuckle at the end.

"It's getting ridiculous, get down boy!" Finn responded jokingly, pushing down on the top of Declan's head as if to force him back down in height.

"I told you he takes after Shane. Watch, in a few years, he's gonna be in that ring." Amanda said, Declan smiling… but he could see the dark circles under Amanda's eyes.

"Rough night?" Declan asked.

"Not much sleep… cracked tibia will do that." Amanda answered. "Before you and your siblings… Abi also terrorized me." She said reluctantly.

"Is that how you got that scar on your head?" Declan asked.

"Actually… that was when Aurora was a few months old and threw one of her sippy cups at me." Amanda admitted.

"Kids will do that, Dad said that I used to do that a lot." Declan said before all three saw Shane in the hallway talking to a woman that Amanda nearly mistook for Marissa… but after seeing the look that Finn had, she knew it was Natasha.

"Abi's stayed hidden for so long… until this morning." Shane explained.

"Could she have been around last night?" Natasha asked.

"Possibly." Shane answered.

Amanda and Finn headed off to the locker room and sat down after closing the door, Amanda rubbing the sides of her head until Finn rested his hands on her arms and set them to her sides, lightly rubbing her shoulders and upper back.

But a sudden drop in the A/C temperature made Amanda shiver, Finn grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on her.

"Hey… you sure you can go through with the taping tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I can do it." Amanda answered, feeling the fingers on Finn's right hand close around her left one and her lightly squeezing it in response.

Knocks sounded on the door, followed by "Open this door!" echoing for a few seconds.

Amanda started to stand up, Finn stopping her and going to the door. He opened it, his and Amanda's eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Both asked simultaneously…


End file.
